Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by CrazyJaney
Summary: (one-shot songficcie) kenshin has been tryin' to figure out his feelings for kaoru as he lays on his futon and finally comes to a decsion about what he'll do.... R&R! onegai.... (big ducky eyes....)


A/N: hope yall like and hai, it's to another 80's song by Reo Speedwagon..... they sing 'I'm gonna keep on lovin you!!! Cuz it's da only thing I wanna do!!! i don't wanna sleep, i just wanna keep on lovin' you!!!' okies? anyway enjoy and remember to REVIEW when u finish readin' it

**Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

Kenshin sat in on his futon as it hit him. No matter how he fought it, he couldn't deny it. He was in love with the raven haired kenjutsu instructer. But he couldn't tell her. He wanted so badly to show it, but was unable to. They were only friends, but the bond had grown into something more. Something he couldn't fight.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it show.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_.

He knew that his self-control and will power would eventually wane, but he chose to ignore that factor as the reality sank in. He didn't understand why he didn't tell her. How could something so right, be wrong? He loved being with her. He felt comforted, safe. Like the peace could go on forever as long as she was there. His past didn't matter anymore, and it shouldn't get in the way. She led him down the new path of both repentance and love.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear._

Even if he were to stray from the dojo, he would never be able to go far. Not without her. She was the comfort that he got after all the years of suffering and pain. He wanted to be closer to her than he was, that much he knew. But he was afraid to get any closer. She was his shelter.

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

He didn't remember why he had tried to push the emotion out of his heart in the first place. It didnt' make sense to push it away anyway. He couldn't pull away forever and he didn't plan to. It was high time that he came out with it. Never again would he reject the emotion his heart had created.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

There was no reason to continue fighting. None at all. He loved her and that was all that should matter, he thought as he got up off the futon. He would do anything for her. Anything.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Ever since she had challenged him on the dirt road that night, things had been different for him. She was so beautiful to him. From then he'd been lost. Confused, wondering whether or not he should embrace the love he felt or push it away. He went every which way within the depths of his mind, unable to find an answer, but always going back to the original thought. Kaoru.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That I'd known I'd never find._

What reason did he have to leave now? None. Now that he loved her, he would never leave. Ever. She gave him the hope he needed to move forward. She provided comfort, shelter and anything he could ever need. She was all he needed. All he wanted.

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he needed to share with her. He could no longer just pretend that the love didn't exist. It was too much to deny now.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

He started towards her room in the darkness. He slid the shoji to find an empty futon. Panic filled his heart. He'd just realized and was going to tell her, but she wasn't there. 'Calm down,' he told himself, moving out of her room. He stole a glance around to find nothing but darkness. No, he'd finally resolved all his 'issues' and now she was gone? He settled as he saw her pale figure resting against the porch rail, illuminated by the moonlight.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

"Kaoru," he whispered. She jumped and spun around, recieving the shock of her life.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, hand over her heart, "What're you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," he replied truthfully.

"Me?"

"Hai, you Kaoru," he answered.

"K-Kenshin," she stuttered, noticing the lack of the distancing honorific.

"Hai, Kaoru?"

"You..... you dropped the -dono....." she uttered.

"So I did," he said, "Kaoru, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"H-hai, K-Kenshin?" she asked a little nervously.

"I love you."

"Oh, Kenshin!"

"Kaoru, I've been turning this over and over in my head, and I can't fight this feeling anymore," he told her, moving closer. As soon as he was close enough, Kaoru flung herself against him.

"Oh, Kenshin, I love you too, to the point of craziness," she muttered, burying her face in his chest.

He tilted her face up and captured her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wound hers around his neck. At first the pressure of his lips was light, but eventually increased. He kissed her with all the passion he'd kept locked up inside of him all this time. And in the end, he couldn't fight the inevitable feelings of love.

Owari


End file.
